looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boy's Night Out
Boy's Night Out is episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Synopsis Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam are having the "Boys' Night Out". On the subplot, The girls are having a sleepover, where they play "Truth or Dare". However, all the girls choose is "dare" and enjoy themselves as they enjoy chatting and eating at Miyumi and Marice Fleach's home. Transcript *(This episode begins at the couch sitting.) *'Scrappy-Doo': Hey, Cousin Scoby-Dum, where's Flim-Flam? *'Scooby-Dum': I don't know. *'Yabba-Doo': He will be here. *'Deputy Dusty': Flim-Flam! This dude is taking forever! *'Floyd Minton': Well, he'd better hurry or he's gonna miss out on-- *'Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy and Yabba': "Boys Night Out"! (Hooting and Wolf whistles) *(Flim-Flam comes) *'Floyd Minton': Look at you dressed up. Nice. *'Deputy Dusty': (Sniffs) And smelling slightly better than usual. *'Flim-Flam': Ah, so swag. 'Cause you never know what can happen on "Boys Night Out"! We eat, make lame jokes, burp, and other guy stuff. *'Deputy Dusty': Yep. We're going to have the night of the boys. *'Floyd Minton': Gentlemen, shall we? *(Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam are going outside and hooting and wolf whistles.) *(At Miyumi and Marice Fleach's home) *'Mei Ling': (off-screen) Miyumi? Marcie? *'Miyumi': Yes. *'Mei Ling': Look, Miyumi, Marcie! Aren't these pajamas cute? *'Madelyn Dinkley': I have some handmade sweets, too! *'Danica LeBlake': I brought lots of drinks! *'Shannon Blake': Everyone's here! *'Marcie Fleach': Why? What's going on? *'Mei Ling': It's a sleepover! Let's go all out and have a sleepover! *'Miyumi and Marcie Fleach': Eh?! *(At Outside) *'Floyd Minton': Wait. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? *'Flim-Flam': I know I'm thinking what you're thinking. *'Deputy Dusty': Whoa, whoa, whoa! There is no way you could be thinking what I'm thinking! It's just too crazy! *'Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam': Hat Party! *(The boys are trying different hats) *(At Miyumi and Marice Fleach's home) *'Miyumi': Okay, I'm ready. *'Marcie Fleach': Ready for the game of "Truth or Dare" tonight, Miyumi? *'Miyumi': Oh, yeah. Where is the party going to be? *'Mei Ling': I don't know. ---- *(At Pizzriba) *'Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam': chanting Crazy Fries! (10x) *'Floyd Minton': Those fries are absolutely insane. *'Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam': (screaming) *'Flim-Flam': Guys! Crazy Idea! What if we eat the crazy fries in crazy ways? *(Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam are eating crazy fries.) *'Floyd Minton': (burps) (yawns) Yep. These were some crazy fries. *'Flim-Flam': Crazy, man. Crazy. ---- *(At Miyumi and Marice Fleach's home) *'All': Cheers! *'Miyumi': That was such a pain, now that we think about it. *'Marcie Fleach': Mei Ling, you were amazing! *'Mei Ling': Right? *'Madelyn Dinkley': Miyumi and Marcie Fleach has always been good at keeping up a smile. *'Danica LeBlake': Maybe you'll feel better if you talk it over with us? *'Mei Ling': That is what I think! Then all Then all this wouldn't have happened! *'Shannon Blake': I think you're being a bit too mean towards... *'Mei Ling': But I'm right! *'Madelyn Dinkley': Here! Me, too! *'Mei Ling': What is it, what is it? *'All': That?! *'Mei Ling': (Laughs) *'Madelyn Dinkley': Aren't you curious at all? *'Danica LeBlake': That's your problem? *'Miyumi': Us, too! *'All': Huh? *'Marcie Fleach': We have things! *'Mei Ling': That's great, Miyumi, Marcie! *'Miyumi': Isn't a bit mean? Um... *'All': Huh? *'Miymui and Marcie Fleach': Uh... Uh... K-K... And kissing! *'All': You're right! *'Mei Ling': Yeah! Yeah! *'Marcie Fleach': They really gave us a shock! *'Miyumi': Jeez! We're gonna eat all the sweets we want! *'Mei Ling': That's right! Eat up! Miyumi! Marcie! We're all gonna go all out with the sweets! *'Marcie Fleach': Juice, too! *'Mei Ling, Miyumi and Marcie Fleach': Then we'll forget everything! *'Mei Ling': Okay! Time to eat cookies! *'Miyumi': This is really good! *'Madelyn Dinkley': Really? Thanks! *'Danica LeBlake': Let me have some, too! *'Mei Ling': Me, too! *'All': You spilled the juice! *(At outside) *'Floyd Minton': (sighs) Best boys night ever! *'Flim-Flam': Yeah. *'Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam': (Hooting and wolf whistles) *'of Boys Night Out' *credits *(At Warner Bros. logo and opens) *'Scooby-Dum': Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum! *'Scrappy-Doo': Scrappy-Dappy-Doo! *'Yabba-Doo': And, Yippity-Yabbity-Doo! *'All': (Laughs) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers